Guide Me Home
by Burnt Angel
Summary: With InuYasha's memory gone, and trapped in our time, InuYasha is thought really different to many people. If InuYasha doesn't remember soon, Naraku will find and destroy him in a heartbeat


OOK Yamato OOK

* * *

Yamato sat on the ledge of his rooftop. He could never remember his past. He woke up one day on the middle of the street, everyone crowding around him. Everyone was scared, all the faces in front of him, he saw the street lights, an ambulance coming near, stop signs, and there was only one woman walking away. He had always tried to make out who the person was but he could never tell it was always just a blurry figure when he tried to remember. He was unlike the other people, he was weird, unlike all of the other people, and all he knew was that he wasn't human. He had dog-ears; he could hear the mysterious sounds like a dog. He was faster than human, he could smell many things, and for some reason he was unable to remove a necklace that was wrung around his throat. Once in a long while in a crowd he'd end up falling over for no apparent reason, with the necklace glowing a light purple. He'd feel really embarrassed. He looked out into the sky and held back the tears, the painful tears that he just wanted to let out. His sliver locks of hair flowing back and forth in the wind. All he wanted was to be normal, was that too hard to ask? Apparently it was for someone like Yamato. He had yellow eyes that would scare away a child in the midst of a heartbeat, which made Yamato second guess if he should have even fucking woke up in the morning.  
  
"Yamato, you have to make dinner today remember?" A little girl spoke as she climbed up onto the rooftop and sliding down to the hem of the roof. Yamato hadn't noticed, "Yamato, Yamato, YAMATO LISTEN TO ME!" That caught Yamato's attention.  
  
"Whoa what? Sorry I lost track of the time! What was it that you were saying." Before the young girl could answer Yamato spoke once more. "Oh yes you were saying about dinner and then you hollered in my ear, very polite of you. I'm going to go make it now. It shall be ready in five to ten minutes or so." Yamato's senses had been very weak lately, a little worse than those of even a human's. When Yamato had turned around to speak to his little sister he had found her gone. "Feisty little kid." He murmured, and got up leapt to the other side of the rooftop; he caught a familiar scent, a scent that had been bothering him for ages since he could remember. Every time he grasped a bit of this scent, his senses would go wild with the feel of someone embracing him, the warmth of another being close to him, a feel he has never felt before, or so he thinks. With all of these sensations distracting he tripped, landed into the house head first, fell down a flight of stairs, hit the base of the stove with his back, knocking the hot, pot of uh, sake over his head. (Sake is rice wine and the way you pronounce it is Sah-Kay) "SON OF A BITCH!" Yamato snapped. He didn't care much for the small amount of pain that he had just faced, he felt more worried about the boiling sake that fell upon him. "Owe, owe! OWE! RUMISE WHY THE HELL IS THERE BOILING SAKE IN THE POT?" His little sister had walked in.  
  
"I thought that you liked sake, I thought that it was cold outside so I thought that I should boil, so you don't get sick after drinking it cold."  
  
"Wuh," Yamato stood up and stared at his little sister, with her height she was obviously no more than seven years of age. "You can't boil sake! That defies every little law in the way to serve sake! I thought that you," Yamato didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, for he had caught the scent once again and had felt the sensation of touch, and warmth flowing through his body. It was almost the scent of purity and grace that had brought him to this wonderful feeling that he had. All of this had only lasted for a few seconds until he noticed his little sister wandering off again. "Wait hold it right there, Rumise, you shall stay seated while I make dinner, mother will be here as quickly as possible to bring you to bed. She has a lot of errands to run, behave until she gets back please. I don't want," Yamato was interrupted buy a sudden jolt of pain in his heart. Almost like something was piercing through his skin, and the actual sound of a jewel glimmering, suddenly he could hear a soft but stern and cold voice muttering, "Shikon no Tama" and a softer, more sweet voice screaming out loud "InuYasha! Don't leave me!" Yamato was knocked back into his senses in an instant, as he heard a familiar, but unknown voice. He leapt over the counter, up the stairs and back onto the rooftop, and slid down the ledge to find the owner of the voice.  
  
The voice had belonged to a young girl about Yamato's age. She let slightly audible hums escape her slender lips, but to Yamato, it was crystal clear as to what he was hearing. It sounded a lot like a romantic hum. Frail and sad songs, like something as, "I miss you" or, "Return to me" whatever it was Yamato had to find the owner of the light voice. He saw the young girl had jet-black long hair, and wore a yellow coat to keep her warm and away from the snow. Around her neck was a broken jewel that gave Yamato a cold chill that had run down his spine. He twitched and excused it for just some nerves of seeing someone carry such a worthless item, but it was her loss.  
  
"If only he were still here, then I would be able to get some enjoyment out of calling Sit." When the young girl had finished her sentence Yamato fell flat on his face on the roof, leaving a great dent within it. "I thought I heard something. Must have been my imagination. Oh well, the word Sit," He had been pushed deeper into the thick steel-bound roof. "Was the only thing that kept him in line the first time I met him. I suppose that Sit," CRASH! "Was the only thing that I have left of him isn't it? Why am I going over the concept of Sit," CREEK! "All over again for the three- hundredth time? He's been gone for 3 years and I still haven't gotten over him. I used to Sit" SLAM "Him all of the time. Sometimes it was just for fun, but it was mostly because I was angry. I should have been nicer to him while he was still here and not Sit," CRACK! "-Him so often." She sighed and walked along and past Yamato's street, yours truly had fallen motionless due to such slams to the body. Oddly enough Yamato felt somewhat content to fall so harshly, like a feel of relief. He had no idea but he didn't care, he just felt so overjoyed. More than the excruciating pain he was experiencing, he felt happy. During this whole time the girl was there he picked up that same scent that gave him such warmth, such pleasure to be alive. He supposed that was the only reason that he liked to be alive, throughout the past three years he obtained memories, he always had this in him. He had felt this pleasure of embrace, warmth, and the touch of someone else. Yamato had to find out why he couldn't find out who this person was. Every single time he was close he always fell over. He then heard the voice during his time of spacing.  
  
"Yamato are you up there? Please come down, I finished what you started." That was when he realized what he had forgotten. He forgot to make dinner, his mother came home, and now he's in much more trouble than ever for the dent on the roof that the impact had caused. He scurried back down and explained everything. His mother glared and felt that either her son had gone mad, or he needed to control his anger and not take it out on the wall, and have a memory check. "I believe that you saw a girl, but what makes you think you somehow fell on the rooftop so hard you left a SIX INCH DEEP HOLE ON MY ROOF?"  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, come to think of it I don't expect anything from you. I need to take care of you after all. Oh this is gonna hurt isn't it." His mother smiled a "I'll kill you later" kind of smile, which made Yamato's spine tingle. He had the slightest feeling that he may not live to tomorrow if his sister wasn't with him, or at least until the end of the day so his mother could calm down. His mother had black hair that was tied to the back with a gorgeous pink bow made of the finest silk in the entire region. On the tip of the bow was a synthetic Sakura flower, not real but just as delicate. To Yamato, his foster mother's scent was to die for. His mother slowly trotted away and down back into the house with such grace. Yamato followed moments after. He was praying for the worst not to come. As he stepped down he caught the scent again, and felt an extremely sharp jolt in his heart and the embrace tighten, the found pleasure had turned into pain and agony and he tripped and landed hard on the ground, hands clutched to his left side. In seconds the pain had suddenly eased. This jolt came every so often, but it became more painful every day. He wished that he could find out what was wrong with him. He had to find out, for he feared if he didn't it would puncture his soul. He slowly got up expecting another jolt, nothing came. So he stood up and went back downstairs to dinner.  
  
After Yamato had finished eating, he went back to the rooftop and lay in the dent that he had oddly created. This time instead of front forward, back in. He lay there and thought about what was going on, and what connection did he have with this girl who had recently walked by. There were so many questions that he was dying to get them answered. With all of these things frolicking within the depths and the outwards of his mind, he was getting tired. He leapt out of his new cavern of some sort and went back down into his little home.  
  
"Mother, I'm going to sleep outside if that's alright with you." His foster mother nodded slightly, but he knew she had full attention to him. Whenever he had a yes or no question she didn't look at him, all she did was nod a yes or no. Sometimes it would get on Yamato's nerves but he never bothered to mention it. His mother had been ill ever since she was born. She was an extremely fragile woman. Yamato was always concerned if his mother would live to the next day. Each day, past mid night he would always check up on his mother while she slept. He felt her forehead, her pulse, and wanted to see if she was a little pale. If she sneezed he would freak out and do everything in his power to make her completely better. He never wanted anything to happen to her. He may be "The ugly duckling" so to speak, but he had a heart. He was loving and caring, as any person would be. Yamato went back upstairs and onto the roof and jumped into his new little bed, as he now called it. After all, it fitted him just perfectly.

* * *

OOK and OOK  
  
REVIEWS! Reviews please! I hope you like it!  
  
Yamato: WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME WITH ALL THIS PAIN AND THEN SOME?  
  
Narrator: Because I want to! If there were nothing to hurt you with there wouldn't be any humor into my little story! So shush or I'll hit you!  
  
Yamato: You can't control me!  
  
Narrator: (Holds hands out and drops hands like lowering a puppet making Yamato fall flat on his face)  
  
Yamato: Now where have I seen this before?  
  
Narrator: You'll find out soon enough my dear! (Cackles!)  
  
Yamato: I am scared out of my wits!  
  
Narrator: HAH YOU BETTER!  
  
Yamato: WHY SHOULD I BESCARED OF YOU?  
  
Narrator: You really want me to make the hand motions again don't you?  
  
Yamato: Okay, you win! Can I have my stuffy?  
  
Narrator: You are such a girl!  
  
Yamato: You know when I get the chance I am going to hit you so hard that you will not be able to feel your legs for a few days and one half!  
  
Narrator: And if you say that again I'm gonna make you fall so hard you will hurt forever!  
  
Yamato: Point taken!  



End file.
